The embodiments herein relate generally to medication dispensers, and more particularly, to a medication dispenser with programming capabilities and a locking system.
Prescription drug abuse has become a large problem. Abuse and/or mistakenly taking drugs at the incorrect time intervals can have catastrophic results.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that dispenses medication as prescribed by the doctor, eliminating or reducing the chances of a person forgetting to take the medication or taking too much of the medication.